HOPE
by BananaChewyChew98
Summary: It is set in Victorian times. It is about a woman who is running away from the police because they accuse her of murdering someone and then she meets Marek whom she falls in love with but he has to find out the truth somehow and sometime. Please read.
1. Profiles

Profiles.

Name: Kami Safah Nadège

Age: 21

Background: A peasant, her parents died when she was young.

Personality: Funny, Sweet, Kind, Lonely and can be emotional.

Home: As a peasant on the back streets of London but with Marek she lives in an old Victorian house on a long street.

Friends: Well she has Marek and Violet and along her journey she will meet some others.

Height: 5ft 8

Born: June 5th 1840

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Brown, Long and curly

Skin colour: Golden brown.

Fears: The Police, pain, death and bugs.

Name: Marek Lucifer Zoran

Age: 24

Background: A Lord, born into a rich family, had a wife but she left him.

Personality: Strong, brave, forgiving, kind but can have spurts of anger if thinking about his wife.

Home: An old Victorian house on a long street.

Friends: Kami, Violet, Jajuan Ramón and his sister Alette, Abril Krystof and her cousin Lorin etc..

Height: 6ft 1

Born: December 2nd 1836

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Brown short and straight with a few curls.

Skin colour: Pale brown so slightly tanned.

Fears: Loneliness, Death.


	2. Fortunate

Fortunate

...Kami...

I was running away from The Rozzers (The Police).

The night was cold, the moon shone down, and every corner I turned, the street stunk of the sewers that ran beneath our feet.

Sweat ran down my face, my dark curly hair falling out of its tight bob.

Fear filled my eyes, my teeth chattered in the cold and my long legs ached so much I was on the brink of collapsing.

I passed many people, the drunk people shouted at me telling me I was a mad woman, some others hid away afraid of the ones chasing me and these men tried to grab me to turn me in, however I kicked and punched then pulled my way through turning the next corner.

There were quite a few people down this street, it was filled with people from the Tavern, some lords and ladies strolled together and there were many carts.

I hid behind people, carts and in the doorways of peoples houses, the Rozzers soon passed by me, so I walked back the other way passing the 'Full up to the knocker' (Thoroughly Drunk) people.

I broke into running, constantly looking behind me seeing if anyone had seen me and followed, however I hardly looked forward and I ended up running straight into a lampost...

...Marek...

I was walking down the street nodding at people passing by, Ladies smiled but I ignored them I was waiting for one who would change my mind about getting married again, somehow I didn't think it was going to happen that night.

I thought to myself alot. I stopped and looked over the road.

There was a person on the floor, I rushed over. My first reaction was to check if she was alive but I could hear her breathing.

I took a moment to look at her features.

She was fairly tall, her hair was dark and curly, she looked so... beautiful.

I stroked her hair slowly.

'She needs to get to a warm place, take her home.' I thought so I lifted her and walked back home.

People stared at me and I nodded as if I wanted them to disappear and I could be home quicker.

When I got back, I walked into the spare room and lay her on the bed, I ordered my maid to change her clothes carefully, it would seem undecent for me to do it.

After, when she was dressed in her night clothes I came in.

I gaze upon her face, it looked like she felt hope the way her expressions changed.

She started moving and her eyes slowly opened.

"Wha...Wha.." She said trying to get up, I stopped her.

" Shhh... I found you knocked out on the street, my name is Marek Zoran, I have food, drink and shelter here for you." I said holding her hand.

"Err...I'm Kami...Sir you're making a mistake, I was running away from The Peelers (another word for Police people)...I ...I don't think I should stay." She said hesitating.

"Please M'lady call me Marek, I have to say The Peelers are not what they used to be, they've changed. You are welcome to go but it is very cold out there tonight." I added.

"Fine, maybe for a few days." She replied giving me a smiled.

"Why were they after you?" I asked helping her roll up the sleeves of the nightdress she wore.

"I pinched an Orange from the local market." She replied cringing whilst lifting up her left sleeve.

I gasped. As she lifted it slowly I saw it revealed a deep long cut, whoever did this was not very happy and must've nearly killed her.

"You are hurt...when did this happen was it recent?" I asked examining it.

"Sir...Marek, that was done a short time ago, say a week, it hurts very much but I can cope with the pain." She replied holding her head high.

"Who did this?" I asked feeling anger, who would do such a thing?

"The Peelers." She answered looking away.

I put my hand on her right cheek and turned her head back towards me.

"No-one should have to suffer M'lady, I have had some cuts and bruises but that is horrific!" I said concerningly.

"Marek, I am not of high authority, there is no need to say M'lady, use my name 'Kami', I am just a peasant no greater than the rest, searching for food hence stealing that Orange." She said looking lonely.

"Kami lets just say you are no longer a peasant, you are fortunate I came along otherwise you might of died from the cold. No you will stay with me for now." I said holding her hand.

"Most fortunate I am." She said slipping her left hand into my right hand.

I smiled at her.

"You should get some rest, I will see you tomorrow." I said kissing her hand gently.

"Goodnight Marek, and thankyou." She replied.

...Kami...

I lay there, in the fine covered bed.

'Marek was so nice. But you lied about the Orange. What would he think if he knew the Rozzers accused you of being a murderer, but no you didn't murder him, he was dying already, they don't know, you have to tell Marek sometime.' I thought.

The room had a fragrance of strawberries, I sat thinking of Marek, he is a handsome young man, sweet and kind.

...

The next morning sunlight shone through the window as the maid opened the curtains, she told me it was time for breakfast and I needed to get dressed, well I knew in these households the maids dressed you so I played along.

"Maid, what is your name?" I asked politely.

"My name is not important, I am just addressed as 'The Maid'" She replied.

"Ah, but as I am new I would like to know everyone individually, so may I know your name?" I asked again.

"My name is Violet Terol." She replied smiling.

"It is nice to meet you Violet, my name is Kami Nadège." I replied smiling back.

"Which dress would you like to wear?" She asked, there were a few dresses spread upon the bed.

"The cream lace one please." I said.

While she was helping me change I asked her a few questions.

"Is Marek married?" I said.

"No miss but letting you call him by his first name is very rare. You are a fine woman." Violet said.

I smiled and told her what happened the night before.

"So Violet I do not know if I am a fine woman but ...there must of been a lady for such a handsome young man." I said.

"Master Zoran hasn't had a lady since his wife left him, I do not think he has gotten over it." She said.

"I am very sorry to hear that." I replied.

"Maybe you changed his mind though, how did you get here?" She asked decreasing a fold.

I hesitated.

Marek walked in.

"I met her yesterday, she didn't have a place to stay because the Bung (Landlord) told her to leave so I offered." He said.

My eyes met his and I gave a nod as if to say 'Thank You'.

He ordered Violet to leave and she did.

"Were you there all along?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Do I speak too much?" I asked.

He gave a slight nod.

"Curiousity." I said smiling, I walked out and he followed.

He suggested we go out for a walk and I agreed.

We walked to the grassy park nearby.

Marek told amusing stories and I laughed alot of the time.

People who knew him, greeted him and smiled at me as if I was a miracle of their hope.

"Marek." I said. "Do you mind if we see some Rozzers if we turn the other way, I may be wanted still."

Marek smirked.

"If you stole an orange they will not be searching for you day and night!" He said.

I gave a fake smile.

"Yes but I do not paticularly want a reunion with them." I said.

"Fine... Kami, what you and Violet were talking about before, my wife, it is true, I didn't spend all my valuable time with her, I just sat working, we argued and then...then she left. I cut my time at work after that, I felt too depressed." He said sadly.

"Is Violet right? Haven't you gotten over it?" I asked.

"I think I have, there are rare occasions when I get angry, but... anyway.. you really think I'm handsome?" He answered.

I blushed. I tried avoiding answering.

"How old are you then? Now and when you got married." I asked.

"20, then she left me when I was 22 and I am 24 now. How bout you? Was there ever a man for you?" He asked.

"Haha. Never was there a man for me I do not think I attract them as good as some women. And I'm 21." I replied smiling.

"Well you are more beautiful and attractive than lots of women I have seen." He said.

"And you are a Handsome man." I concluded.

He smiled at me and stretched out his hand.

I took it.

"It is very rare that I let a Lady hold my hand." He said.

"Hmm...Very rare." I repeated.

We strolled along the grassy banks, a river flowed nearby making sounds as if rain were falling.

Marek greeted more of his friends but kept hold of my hand.

I think Marek and his friends had hope and that hope was me.

I had this feeling inside of me, it felt good but I didn't know what it was so I kept it to myself and decided I would ask Violet after.

Marek looked at me now and again and smiled, sometimes I would walk closer to him or tell him I need to wipe the sweat of my hand that he was holding, he'd let me then he'd take my hand once again.

"Do you have an idea of what we are doing tonight or tomorrow?" I asked.

"You shall dine with me tonight and tomorrow we could go to the food market." He suggested.

"That sounds good." I replied.

"Don't worry when Violet dresses you tonight I will try not to evesdrop." He said.

"Ah. I do not mind if you do, just tell me after whether you did."

I said smirking.

"In that case I might do then." He laughed.

We rest near a tree.

The sunlight shone through leaves, you could hear the chattering of the birds and the laughter of the people passing by.

It was a beautiful day.

"Do you know what, I think your eyes are as blue as the sky, your lips as pink as a rose and your hair the prettiest shade of brown I have ever seen." Marek said looking at me.

I was looking towards the river.

"Maybe you should be a poet." I said getting that feeling again.

I looked at him and our eyes met.

"Maybe..." He said moving towards me.

We reached to kiss.

I jerked back.

"Peelers." I said, got up and started walking away.

Marek got up and followed.

"Are we going to forget what nearly happened just then?" He asked.

"For now M'lord maybe I shall make a conversation of it with Violet it isnice to speak to her she might understand in her old age." I stated.

"Fair enough. Shall we go home it will soon be time for tea." He said.

We looked at eachother time to time and we walked separately staying silent.

When we arrived back Marek told Violet to help me get changed into my evening gown, he called her by her name and smiled at me.

Me and her went into my room.

She smiled at me.

"I saw that smile he gave you and also calling me by my name, I haven't heard that before, what happened today if you don't mind me asking." She said.

I told her about the weird events that had happened and I told her we didn't kiss not because the peelers but because there was a bug crawling on me.

"It scared me to death!" I lied. "Also Violet I felt this feeling in me, it was chilling but it felt nice, do you have any idea what it would be?" I said.

"Kami, that feeling is love. I knew you would be the one to change gis mind, it was so fortunate you met and it was only yesterday." She said.

I nodded and stayed silent.

'Love, I mean he is nice but I only met him yesterday, isn't it too fast... On our walk though he was so... Aww forget it, once he knows you're accused of murder you shall be out and in the Quod (Prison). Just avoid anything romantic.' I thought to myself.

I had let Violet choose my evening dress, it was of dark pink taffeta (Smooth plain woven fabric made from silk), very beautiful indeed.  
>She helped put my hair up too.<p>

"Lovely." She said.  
>"Thankyou Violet." I said and made my way to the dining room.<p> 


End file.
